The present invention relates to devices and utensils for cleaning and grooming the fur, or coat, of an animal, in particular for domestic animals, such as dogs or cats for example.
The invention is directed to a brushing device which is used manually and has a main body provided with a series of brushing teeth which extend through openings in a removable grill, or screen, for recovering fur.
Owners of domestic animals, and particularly animals of the canine species, are regularly confronted with the problem of cleaning the fur of their pet, as well as the problem of neatly collecting the loose fur so that it is not scattered about.
As a solution to these problems, it has already been proposed to provide a brushing device for manual use provided with a series of brushing teeth defining a brushing surface. A removable grid, grill, or screen for recovering loose fur is threaded around the teeth, generally over the entire height of the teeth. The brushing teeth are fixed to a support with the possibility of sliding along the main axis of the brushing teeth in a manner to be able to free the grill which is removably mounted on the main body of the brushing device. With such a device, the user, after having brushed the animal, proceeds to release the support of the brushing teeth, in general by a rotational movement. Then, the user proceeds to retract the teeth by axial sliding, which has for its effect to free the grill from the teeth. The fur, or hair, which has been recovered and which has been caught up in the teeth is then freely accessible on the grill which is free of teeth. The user can then easily recover the fur which is evacuated during brushing, since it rests on the grill. After having reinserted the grill, a new brushing cycle can be effectuated.
Such a device fulfills the first function for which it has been conceived, which is brushing of the fur and recovery of loose fur. Such a device cannot, however, be considered as completely fulfilling the function which is normally assigned to it. In effect, during passage of the brush through the animal's fur the teeth situated at the periphery of the brushing surface perform a mechanical action-of removal, toward the surface, of a certain number of loose hairs. These hairs which have been broken off and brought to the surface of the coat are then freed and can be scattered in the immediate vicinity of the animal. The known and widely used devices for brushing according to this technique are thus not able to recover the totality of the loose hair, or fur, carried by the animal. This drawback constantly results in a generalized deposit of fur throughout the environment normally occupied by the animal. Such deposits are obviously to be avoided, all the more so since loose hairs are generally covered at least partially with a greasy film promoting their adhesion to all types of surfaces.
Another known type of device, as disclosed for example in French application A2595539, is intended to clean the coat of an animal and is adapted to be connected to a suction source, or vacuum cleaner. The apparatus includes a connection defining a suction chamber at the interior of which are disposed a comb, a brush and a pulverizing device. The level of noise generated by such an apparatus makes it difficult to use for a large number of animals who, to the extent that they will tolerate it, are nevertheless made nervous by the noise. The cleaning operation then becomes difficult and is, in general, ineffective. Moreover, the relative locations of the comb, the brush and the suction flow lead to an insufficient recovery and suction of the loose fur, a certain proportion of which is deposited in the region immediately surrounding the animal.